1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to installing fasteners. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for installing a fastener in a hole of a structure to create a friction force between the fastener and a hole that prevents the fastener from falling out of the hole during installation.
2. Background
Manually installing fasteners in areas within which access is limited may be more difficult and time-consuming than desired. Manual fastener installation may be especially difficult and tedious when building a complex system, such as an aircraft. With some currently available aircraft, the installation of fasteners for longitudinal and radial joint assemblies may be performed manually. For example, without limitation, the installation of rivets for a radial joint assembly for a fuselage assembly of an aircraft may be performed by a first mechanic operating a drilling tool and a hammering tool outside of the fuselage assembly and a second mechanic operating a bucking tool inside of the fuselage assembly.
Consequently, it may be desirable to at least partially automate the process of installing these rivets. However, automating the process of installing rivets may be difficult in limited-access areas within which hundreds of fasteners may need to be installed. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.